


Drunk Storytime - Good Randomness by CatofApocalypse

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Drunk Storytime With Quefish, Fluff and Crack, Genetalia Transformation, I Am Sorry, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes (Good Omens), Silly, Transformation, careless use of genitalias, horribly used modern slangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A collection of crack prompts.Reader's Summary:All readings from this collection of crack by CatofApocalypse will be found here :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652





	Drunk Storytime - Good Randomness by CatofApocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Randomness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999342) by [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse). 



Please enjoy [Good Randomness (Chapter 2 Prompt: Aziraphale vs Modern Slangs) by CatofApocalypse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJneaby3dVg&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=11&t=0s)


End file.
